The present invention relates to spraying systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved multi-path spray gun.
In the field of paint and wall coating application, it is sometimes desirable to apply multiple paints to a surface without mixing the paints. For example, providing various paints of different colors to a surface can create a multi-colored speckled surface. Further, with minor adjustments, many different effects can be created. Thus, multi-path paint application can create a variety of aesthetically pleasing surfaces and/or effects. Traditionally, however, such applications required multiple successive paint applications which was an extremely labor intensive process.
More recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,562 Wakat disclosed a method and apparatus for simultaneously applying multiple paints to a surface without mixing the paints with one another. The system of Wakat provided significant time savings by configuring three sprayers into a multiple-path spray gun such that the paints would not atomize or mix with one another. However, a need still exists to provide a more convenient and efficient multi-path spray gun.